Antagonist
by J. Flaw
Summary: What happens when one man is given the power to destroy worlds by eliminating the very beings that hold them in order? Join this individual, as he shows us what it truly means to be an antagonist.


**A/N: Hey everyone, this is sort of a teaser chapter for what's to come, hence the 'chapter 0' thing, please enjoy, or try to lol.**

**Antagonist**

Chapter 0: The End

* * *

"You're still crying?"

My question had gone unanswered for about the fourth time. Not that I really cared truth be told, in fact, I'm not even sure why I asked that many times in the first place.

I picked up the small hand mirror on the oak desk in front of me, giving my face a small inspection. Half lidded eyes looked right at me, my left one hazel, and the other…I wasn't even sure if it was appropriate to call it an eye anymore. It was merely a clear iris, without a pupil. That's right, clear; I was literally able to see my own reflection in what use to be my right eye.

Like a mirror.

I used my index and thumb to tug on a lock of my dark brown, almost black hair. It was a miserable attempt at covering this thing. Several cuts and recovering bruises on my face were the next things I wanted to examine, but the gradually increasing sniffles coming from behind me were beginning to sound like quiet sobs.

With a sigh, I dropped the mirror without a care. The object smacked the desk with an oddly loud sound and it was probably cracked now. It didn't matter though; I already turned my body around to face the bare back of a slender female figure. She was covered from the waist down with a pink sheet. "It's been three whole days already, just get over it." I mumbled darkly at the girl who refused to look my way.

There was a sudden silence, and my eyes burned holes into her back. Generally I hated being ignored; hell I'm sure I was speaking for a shit load of people with a statement like that. But it was something I was beginning to accept since this all started, actually, it was something that I needed to get used to if I intended on surviving the future events to come.

"How can you…" Her voice just barely came out as a squeak. "How can you act so casually after destroying…everything?" Right then and there she wanted to ball. I could tell, her voice had cracked in those last few words. I almost felt bad too, almost.

It was now my turn to say nothing. I took a few steps towards the bed, the green flooring creaking louder than I had wanted. My approach halted as soon as her body tensed up. She curled herself instinctively, causing the sheet to slip further down her waist and allowing me a pleasant glimpse of her curvy hip. A spark of arousal swirled around my abdomen before making its way below the towel secured around my waist. "You know little gestures like that really turn me on." I chuckled.

In response, the female quickly tugged the sheet above her shoulder, her long, black, wavy hair the only thing in sight now. With a shake of my head, I sat on the edge of the bed in silence, treading a few fingers through my hair.

"Why did you have to do this to me?" She suddenly asked and I was surprised at how normal her voice sounded. "Couldn't you have just killed me with everyone else?"

I thought for a moment about the logic presented to me. "Yes I could've, well, I wanted to actually." I replied.

"So why didn't you?"

"Mmmm…I suppose you're sorta' like the trophy for all that has happened." It was a horrible thing to say, I know. But it was really the only reason why I had kept her alive. There was another moment of silence between us and I turned my head slightly to get a look at her. She was trembling again, probably out of shock from being called a trophy.

"So an object, that's the only thing I represented to you?" She asked in a careful tone. It was getting hard to hear her since she was still facing the wall.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I suppose so." I answered plainly; there really wasn't any point in lying. "I haven't had sex with a woman my age in quite a while either. I can imagine I won't get many opportunities like this from now on."

In that moment she turned around, scrutinizing me with her big brown death filled eyes. They were bloodshot and puffy, evidence of hours and hours of nonstop crying. Her nose was running too. I leaned over to the chestnut colored side table and grabbed a tissue from a conveniently placed box. In one swift motion, I turned back to her and quickly wiped her nose before she could react. A look of surprise replaced her ill expression and I balled the tissue in my hand before tossing it into a nearby can.

"Unbelievable…" She muttered with her eyes still glued to me.

"What is?" I already had a pretty decent idea of what she was talking about, but it still wouldn't hurt to see what was on her mind.

"How such a ruthless, murderous and destructive person can seem so gentle."

"Just like Inu-"

"Don't say his name." She quickly cut in. "And don't you dare even try and make a comparison either."

A two minute staring contest occurred between us before I finally decided to respond. "Alright." I faced forward to avoid further eye contact with her. "It's not like all of those traits belong only to me, anyway." I unconsciously closed my right eye upon this statement. It was the reason I held abilities, habits, tendencies and memories that were not my own.

"I hope that isn't some attempt at excusing yourself."

"Don't make those kinds of jokes." I really wanted to laugh, like, hysterically. I settled for a smile instead while giving her a quick look over my shoulder. "I've massacred almost everything you hold dear, no amount of apologetic behavior or actions within ten life times will ever make up for that, Kagome." Upon hearing her name, she sat up while doing her best to keep the sheet wrapped around her body. It was another thing I found rather amusing because it was obviously another attempt to be modest despite what we've done several times over. The pink covers had only put more emphasis on her curves which in turn stimulated my hormones even further. "Are you trying to tempt me?"

"Now who's making jokes?" Kagome mumbled while lowering her head. "You've already made it clear that I have no choice but to do what as you say."

I sighed quietly, wishing she didn't try and make this harder than it had to be. "Speaking of which, I appreciate your cooperation through all of this."

"You mean accepting your blackmail?" Kagome tipped her back, using the wall as leverage.

"If you want to call it that," I replied with a yawn. I stretched while falling back until my head was cushioned by her lap. She pulled herself forward to look at me with distasteful glare. "Either way, I really didn't want to have to kill your family or any of your remaining friends, so yeah…thanks."

Kagome's grip on the sheet tightened for a moment, but it was instantly released when I lifted a brow at her in amusement. "Why are you thanking me?" Her face twisted with puzzlement.

"Because you decided not to be selfish," I raised my hand and concentrated for a moment. Amber mist began to evaporate from my hand and shape into an image. In just a few seconds, the mist replicated a giant fanged shaped sword and upon closing my hand, amber light materialized the image into a tangible existence. A silvery blade fashioned the same way the mist foretold, sparkled with the daylight peeking through a set of violet curtains. Small currents of amber electricity ran directly up the fang-blade from a cross guard surrounded with pure white fur. I held the blade up with admiration; the Tessaiga truly was a magnificent thing to look at. "I gave you two conditions Kagome, one; you do as I say until I make my way out of this world, and two; you don't kill yourself." I twirled the blade in a drill like motion before continuing. "You haven't broken either condition, so I'm thanking you for not being like me and valuing what you have left."

"I get it." The teenaged female mumbled while abruptly forcing her line of vision away from the sword. "Do you mind putting that away?"

"I certainly don't." Without a moment's hesitation I had the blade shatter into fragments of light, leaving no trace that it was ever there to begin with. "And just to be clear, condition number two will always be in play. Should I ever return to your world and find you dead, I'll make sure what you leave behind joins you." Definitely one of my finer bluffs, since I wouldn't be able to return to any world once I departed. It did ensure a longer life for her, however.

"And I suppose _'he'_ didn't count as my family either?" The tone to her question was quite strange, like she didn't expect an answer or something.

My mind automatically ruled out who the '_he_' in question was. Our gazes locked again and I answered her in all seriousness. "In my opinion, no, he didn't."

Kagome bit her lip, face contorted in disbelief. "What do you know!?" Moisture built up at the corner of her eyes but she refused to let them fall by quickly blinking them away.

"Everything." I answered just as quickly. "I do possess both of your memories after all."

The raven haired female lowered herself again, allowing her hair to hide most of her features. A few strands made it to my face, giving me a ticklish sensation across my skin and in just a few more moments tear droplets began to peck at face. "I do hate you." She managed to squeeze out.

"I know."

* * *

**And there you have it, feel free to review. Chapter 1(the actual starting of the story) shall be on it's way.**


End file.
